1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sliding door latch assemblies, and more particularly to the combination of a sliding door and latch assembly in which the latch, although behind or under the door pull handle, is conveniently operated by having the lever that operates the latch mounted beyond the area of the handle, and coupled to the latch by an elongated mechanism that translates the rotary action of the lever to rotary shifting of the latch from beyond the handle area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding doors have leading stiles that fit to the doorjamb. The door lock comprises a latch that interfits with a keeper in the doorjamb. Sliding doors are heavy and may not slide easily after a time. Typical handles provide for but a finger hold to move the door. Accordingly, better, larger handles are required, but there is little space on the latch assembly for the handle unless the area over the latch actuation mechanism is used. This handle placement, however, leads to difficulties in operating the mechanism in its hidden and difficult to reach location.